


Denial

by Kuriake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriake/pseuds/Kuriake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz always thought of himself as a normal guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for open_on_sunday challenge "Denial". All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy; no profit is being made.

In hindsight it might've been pretty clear right at the very beginning: the little guy chomping on his finger, right there. 'Cause hey, he _had_ looked particularly non-furry and still managed to pass it on.

The second would be finding Willow. Perhaps not as 'residual' as Cordelia so disturbingly provided, although he readily (gladly?) agreed with her theorem.

The third: Halloween. But that was just Gachnar messing with everybody, right?

Hindsight bias. Professor Walsh had talked about it. Still, he reproached himself for having it let come _this_ far before his denial was finally broken down, taking everything with it.


End file.
